Time for her boss
by crazyfan15
Summary: "K-kyoko-chan!" he stuttered face heating. "W-what are y-you-?" he cut off as she walked no prowled towards him with a seductive look on her face. Kyoko wants to give her husband something to think about when he stays late to do paper work.


**Well idk what to say for this. I'm not gonna lie I did kind of rush this out so forgive… okay don't forgive me… I love the TsuxKyo couple! It's so cute so I hope they're not to oc and enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 1**

Tsuna sighed for the 10st time that night as he signed his name on a document that needed his attention. Then again being sued by the city because of a certain Cloud guardian destroying part of the town he should expect it to require his attention. He looked at the clock that was located on the side of the wall, seeing the time, he groaned.

It was past midnight where most people would be in bed, where his wife all warm and cozy would be in bed. The thought made him whimper. He's been signing papers all day since the time he woke to now. He barely saw his wife today expect for when she brought him lunch.

That was 12 hours ago.

Almost pouting, he glared at the stacks of papers that just kept growing. In fact Gokudera was supposed to be bringing in the last stack for the night. Letting out a sigh, he dropped his head on his desk.

He needed a vacation badly. The last time he had one was 2 years ago on his honeymoon and calling that a vacation was a big stretch. It wasn't a full day before he was called back to Italy from the Virgin Islands because Hibari and Mukuro got into a fight in the middle of town.

To say he was pissed was an understatement. He was livid. The damaged almost took half of the Vongola's funds and they had to work twice as hard to relish it. The daily life of the Decimo and his guardians.

Shaking his head, his office door opened. Without looking up, he said, "Leave them on the desk Gokudera."

But instead of a replied from his right hand man he got a soft giggle instead.

"Sorry Tsu-kun. I saw him knocked out on the couch in the living room. Bianchi-san came back from her mission so she's watching over him."

The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course. It never failed. "I see." He said dryly. "So what are you doing up? I thought you'll be in bed by now." He said eyes trailing over her form.

Kyoko has gotten even lovelier over the years. Beautiful long silky orange hair that hung low on her back; he loved combing his fingers through the locks. It was his favorite past time. She was wearing her robe that she wears around the house and when she's about to go to bed.

"I was waiting for you." She answered walking further into the room. She loved it when he only looked at her. It gave her shivers being watch by those honey colored eyes.

He rubbed his neck in a sheepish way. "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan." He apologized softly. "But I'm almost done. So I should be up soon." He said smiling.

She went over to his shelf that held things as pictures that couldn't fit on his desk, extra pens and pencils among other things. But the thing she wanted was the radio.

He watched her turn on the radio with a raised eyebrow, his hyper intuition warning him that something was about to happen.

She fiddled with the dials for a moment before putting it to the station that she wanted. Music started pouring out that had his other eyebrow raising.

"Oooh! I love this song!" she said clasping her hands together.

"Um… Kyoko-chan?" he questioned slowly.

She turned to him smiling, but there was a somber look in her eye that took him off guard. She never gave him that look before not even when he was explaining what marrying him was going to be like.

"Tsu-kun, every night I wait up for you, making sure you're home safe. Wishing and hoping that we could spend more time together. I know you're busy and I accepted that. But…"

Tsuna felt his heart clenched when she trailed off looking down. He started to get up; the need to comfort her was strong. "Kyoko-chan-''

She held up a hand stopping him. "I realized that I have to come to you. I'll make time for you. For us." She said looking at him.

There was something in her eye that had his stomach clenching in… excitement.

A different song started playing as her hands went to the belt that held the robe together. She slowly unloosened it revealing her body to her husband.

Tsuna could've sworn that he had heart attack. Both his eyes and mouth were wide open as he stared. The robe dropped to the floor. She was clothed in a pink and white baby doll. It clung to her body like a second skin.

He drooled.

"K-kyoko-chan?!" he stuttered face heating. "W-what are y-you-?" he cut off as she walked no prowled towards him with a seductive look on her face.

"Making time." She answered before she started dancing.

He never saw something so hypnotizing. He could only sit back and watch her every move. She even sung the lyrics to the song. It was very… sexy.

"My body is your party. Nobody's invited expect for you." She sang. "I could do it slow now, tell me what u want." She sat on top of his desk, pushing the papers away so she could have more room. "Do you want me Tsu-kun?" she whispered legs spread ever so slightly to reveal the treasure that was between them.

His eyes traveled over her form before resting on her eyes. "I will always want you Kyoko." He answered truthfully.

Her heart skipped a beat as she smiled. "And I will always want you Tsuna." She placed a foot on his chest pushing him further into the chair. "You can't keep your hands off me. Cuz my body's your party." She sung taking her foot from off his chest and getting off the desk.

"I'm doing this little dance for you. Now it's just me and you. My body's your party. Let's get this started." She bended over, giving him a nice view, she picked up her robe. She moved towards the door, putting on her robe.

She looked over her shoulder giving him a sexy smile. "Your love is always on my mine. I can't denied it. I want you." She sung the last lyrics to the song. "I'll be waiting Tsu-kun. Maybe next time you won't stay up so late." Winking, she left him.

Now Tsuna has two problems as he stared at the door his wife just left out of. He still needed to finish his paper work. The second… he had a boner from heck. And he couldn't deal with one without the other. He face palmed the desk. _'Damn it.' _

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Plz review :D**


End file.
